Original Song The Kliss
by Mawiiish
Summary: This is my view of the Kliss, because hey, what happened after that c*ckblocking keyboard came into vision? Did Kurt let Blaine kiss him senseless on the table? Or was the work of his casket a bit more important than that?


**A/N: HI!**

**So .. The Kliss. This is my view - because I discussed it with a friend of mine once. The possibility of Blaine leaning Kurt to the table; would the bright Mr. Hummel really let his work be ruined because of a kiss? Hmm. FIND OUT ;) **

The door was open and Blaine stepped inside; feeling nervous but trying to act nonchalant. He smiled as he saw the brunette sit bent over the table.

"What's that?" He asked Kurt, who was sitting with glitter and glue in his hands.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," the teen sighed. _My poor little Pavarotti. At least his grave will be amazing to look at. But this is way too sad, and I really don't want Blaine to see me crying; my face always gets so red. What is he even doing here? _Blaine walked over to the table and rested his hands on it.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice," he said happily. _I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face, when I tell him what we're going to sing. He'll be so surprised. It was kind of hard not to go with Katy Perry, but you'll have to sacrifice some things for the people you l...like. _

"Do tell?" Kurt said with a smile and paused his gluing. _Blaine always knows how to cheer me up. _

"Candles - by Hey Monday." Blaine looked down as he spoke, but when he finished he locked eyes with the younger boy and smiled. _Please say you like it, please say you like it, please don't accuse me of going through your iTunes, because I cannot lie to you. _

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40," Kurt said cheerfully and put down the casket to give Blaine his full attention.

"Well, I just wanted something a little more… emotional," the curly haired teen explained and took a seat next to his duet partner. And soon-to-be other partner, if everything went according to his plans.

Kurt kept looking at his unrequited love but then turned his eyes away as he tried to think of a way to ask this without sounding harsh or judging. He really was just curious. _It couldn't be just because I was (a little too) honest with him. Could it?_

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He said and frowned a bit. It would be wrong to smile, but he wasn't unhappy about it. _Gosh, I think too much when I'm in the same room as him. _

Blaine kept eye contact for a few seconds before turning his head slightly. He opened his mouth as if to say something - for example the full page speech he'd written earlier - but closed it and shook his head. Then he closed his eyes and tried to find the right words to say.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine scooted closer and grabbed Kurt's hand. He didn't want to hold on too tightly, but he wanted Kurt to know what he felt. "Watching you do Black Bird this week was the moment for me. About you." He struggled to find the words again. "You -you move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

_Okay, so he- he's leaning in, that means he wants to… _The two teens' lips met.

_Oh! His lips are so soft. Oh God, I want to close my eyes, but I want to keep looking at him. Okay remember to breathe, Kurt! Breathe through your nose. Urg, that sounded so weird. Did he notice? If I just open my eyes and look… Oh God, I want to touch him. He's so close. It's completely normal to caress the one you're kissing's cheek. Even his skin is soft. There's a tiny hint of a stubble. Is -is that his tongue? So if I open my mouth… Oh. Okay this is getting kind of heated, I have to -Oh, he's pulling back now. He looks kinda… dazzled. _Kurt's head was a messy space filled with too many thoughts and the only thing that came to mind to say out loud was 'wow', and that was not very eloquent. Luckily for Kurt, the other boy spoke up first.

"We -we should practice," Blaine said with an out-of-breath laugh.

"I thought we were," Kurt responded in an attempt to be funny. But it didn't end up in laughing, because Blaine leapt in for another kiss. He buried his hands in Kurt's cardigan and pulled slightly; trying to get even closer. He felt a soft hand on his cheek and took this as encouragement and gently parted the brunette's lips with his tongue.

Soon the hands started to unbutton the cardigan instead of just grabbing it, and Kurt felt Blaine lean him backwards; closer to the table. _Oh. He wants to… But… Wait, wait, no!_

"Wait," Kurt mumbled and gently pushed Blaine back.

"What is it?" Blaine asked with a worried voice. _Ohmygod, he's uncomfortable, I went over the line, I should apologize, I should do something, what should I do? _

"Not on the table. You know how many hours I've spent on that casket?" Kurt answered with his normal diva-voice, but the tiny smile he gave was not to be misread. Blaine smirked at the younger boy, stood up and then swept him up in his arms; making the brunette shriek and hang on tightly. He settled down on one knee and put Kurt down on the floor. Or, well, he tried to. The younger teen didn't let go of his shoulders.

"Seriously? The floor?" Kurt said with so much disgust in his voice, that Blaine had to laugh, and the brunette almost tumbled down to the floor. He tightened his hold on the strong shoulders.

"C'mon Kurt," Blaine said in a teasing voice. "Let's get down and dirty." _That is the single most perverted sentence I have ever let slip from my lips. _

"Well it is down - on the floor. And it's clearly dirty; which is why I will ask again: _the floor_?"

"Is that a no?"

"Yes."

"So yes?" Blaine smirked teasingly.

"No; no! It's a no!" Kurt risked letting a hand let go of Blaine's shoulders for a brief second to slap him pathetically on the arm. "Idiot!"

"So no to the table and no to the floor. You sure are hard to please Mr. Hummel."

"Well, I'm worth the wait. Now, take me to your room instead!" Kurt pointed eagerly to the door while bouncing a bit in Blaine's lap.

"Like this?" Blaine laughed and Kurt then rose to his own feet; holding a hand out for his _boyfriend_. The two boys ran out of the room to the hall; hand in hand. When they reached the corner, they turned; heading for Blaine's room.

**(This will be the last random-oneshot for now, and I will update You've Got Cute Ears soon! It's gonna be a nerve wracking chapter! I think…)**


End file.
